This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. §119 from an application for SECONDARY BATTERY earlier filed in the Korean Intellectual Property Office on 25th of Jun. 2004 and there duly assigned Serial No. 10-2004-0048001.